


Heaven's Flames

by thefinkployd



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Kissing, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefinkployd/pseuds/thefinkployd
Summary: Just a one shot collection of Ryokira.





	1. Charon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That mf bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=That+mf+bitch).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Just a little kiss.

Silence.  
Two boys were standing in front of the door, staring at each other without saying anything.  
One step.  
Ryo approached Akira slowly, making his heart to beat faster in each step. As he stepped forward, Akira stepped back, pinning himself to the wall. Their faces were inches apart.  
Akira's face turned completely red and his heartbeat became so fast that it started to shake his whole body. He tried to say something, probably Ryo's name, but he couldn't even managed to make a single sound. Words were knotted in his throat. The only thing that was breaking the silence was his loud and fast breathing.  
Ryo held his chin and raised his head; forcing him to look straight into his eyes. Akira gulped. Yet again, he noticed how beautiful his friend was. Flawless features, gorgeous eyes, and... luscious lips.  
He became out of breath when Ryo leaned close to him, lips brushed together for the first time. He didn't know what to do, where to put his hands, how to react. Ryo's lips were soft, almost silken, and pillowy against his own.  
He fastened their lips together and closed his eyes, moving his hand to Akira's cheek. Akira hesitantly wrapped his arms around him, hands on his back, eyes firmly shut. Without noticing, he parted his lips slightly, allowing Ryo's tongue to slip inside.  
As soon as he felt Ryo's tongue inside his mouth, Akira grabbed his hair in reflex, pulling him closer. He didn't know anything about kissing, but he could easily say that Ryo was a great kisser. His mouth was warm, no, it was hot. Unbelievably hot, consuming him more in every minute.  
Ryo's lips began to unfasten and his hand slipped from Akira's cheek. But he didn't pull away, instead, just stared at Akira, like he was waiting for him to say something. A reaction. Anything.  
Akira took a deep breath to calm himself down, then closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips against Ryo's, still blushing.  
A single tear drop fell from his eye.  
He was absolutely sure about trying to merge with a demon no matter what, but now, he wasn't certain.  
What would happen if the demon takes full control of him?  
What would happen if he fails?  
What if he kills Ryo?  
One more drop.  
But there wasn't another way.  
And Ryo was believing in him, he couldn't let him down.  
Another drop.  
But this time, from Ryo.  
He held Akira's hand and stared deep into his eyes.  
They stayed like this for a moment before Akira finally broke the silence.  
"Let's go, Charon! Open for me the doors of hell!"  
Ryo smiled and reached for the door.  
"Okay! Don't be shocked."  
He turned the doorknob.  
"This is edge of the River Styx to cross over into hell!"


	2. My Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E  
> The two are on the “River Styx.”

Akira collapsed right beside Ryo and threw his shirt away.  
"Give me that bottle."  
Ryo didn't say anything, just passed him the liquor.  
"Why did you let her drag me away for fucks sake?" He took a large sip.  
Ryo didn't hear him.  
At all.  
He was too busy staring at Akira, half naked, legs spread open a little, sitting inches apart from him.  
Ryo bit his lower lip.  
He was so hot, so stunning, and so perfect.  
"Ryo, is there something you want to say?" Akira asked with a slightly concerned tone.  
Ryo stared at him for five seconds before leaning to his ear.  
"You turn me on."  
A blush crept on Akira's face.  
As Ryo gently touched his chest, the temperature of his body raised rapidly, his skin burning under his touch. Ryo's soft breathing was tickling his ear and the little kisses he was planting behind his ear was making his heart flutter.

As soon as Ryo's hand reached Akira's waist, he moaned, trying to not to let it out but failing.  
Ryo smirked, letting his hand go lower, unbuttoning Akira's trousers.  
"W-what are you do-"  
Without letting him finish, Ryo knelt down on his knees, rubbing Akira's hardening cock through the soft fabric of his underwear. He reached beneath his waistband and took it in his hand, gliding up and down.  
"Ryo, s-stop... ngh... It's not the right time to-" He moaned. "Fuck..."  
Ryo took his shaft in his mouth, cheeks hollowing with suction as he flicked and swirled his tongue over the head, looking up at him with heavy lidded eyes through long lashes.   
He looked even hotter than before like this, cheeks flushed, chest going up and down fastly, cursing under his breath. Ryo took it out of his mouth just to lightly trace his way from balls to the tip with his tongue, taking it back to his mouth slowly; increasing the pressure in every pitch.  
Akira covered his face with his arm as Ryo took his shaft behind his throat, lips darkened and wet with saliva. He reached for Akira's arm and pulled it away from his face, forcing him to maintain eye contact.

"Ryo, I'm gonna-"  
Ryo exactly knew what was coming.  
He increased the pace of suction as he tried to calm himself down below there. The dense liquid filled his mouth completely. He swallowed it all, spreading it all over his cheeks.  
Akira was panting.  
After wiping his mouth, Ryo held him from his shoulders and pinned him to the wall.  
Their bodies were pressed together heatedly against the wall, breathing heavily as their lips pressed together. Akira could taste their shared breath, feel the thud of their combined heartbeat as the kiss became more and more passionate, hands in each other's hair, panting, moaning, scratching and biting.  
They unfastened their lips when both of them gasped for breath.  
Akira's blush grew even bigger when he saw Ryo holding a condom between his teeth, smiling at him.

"W-where did you find that..?"  
Ryo sighed while taking it off of his mouth.  
"Look around, do you think it would be hard to find this in here?"  
He took a tube inside of his trenchcoat.  
"Is this... What I think it is?"  
"Yeah, it's lube." He opened its lid. "There's plenty of it."  
He took his trenchcoat and turtleneck sweater off, unbuttoning his pants and wearing the condom.  
"Ryo, I don't think we should be doing this... There's so many people here and I'm not comfortable."  
"Relax, they're quite busy with themselves. No one will look at us."  
He poured some lube on his fingers, looking at Akira, asking for his consent silently.  
Akira nodded.  
Ryo inserted one finger at first, watching him carefully.  
Akira gasped, closing his eyes and leaning his head to the wall. Ryo waited for his breathing to return to its normal pace, then inserted the second finger.  
Akira gasped even harder than the first time, he held onto Ryo's neck as he inserted the third finger without waiting.  
When Ryo became sure that it was enough, he took his fingers out and leaned to Akira's ear.  
"Are you ready?"  
His breath tickled Akira's ear.  
"Yes." he whispered back.

Ryo went slow at first, but as soon as he plunged inside Akira, he bit back a moan, trying to hold it in, tears running down his cheeks.   
"You don't have to stay quiet." Ryo smirked. "The music is way too loud for anyone to hear you."  
He licked the tears streaming down Akira's face, and went further inside him a little bit, grabbing his hips and making him wrap his legs around his waist.  
Akira dug his nails into Ryo's back. He pulled Ryo closer with his legs, forcing him to go deeper, making himself shiver.  
The blonde bit his neck in response, making tears come faster. He moved to Akira's ear, running his tongue on the helix and the lobe. Without stopping, he lined Akira's jawline, reaching his lips. He traced their outline with the tip of his tongue, making Akira's heart skip a beat. He just pressed a small kiss that left Akira wanting more, then returned to his neck.

Akira closed his eyes firmly.  
He wasn't hearing the loud music nor noticing anything surrounding him. All he could feel was Ryo's cock inside him, the hotness, his teeth on his skin, and his hands on his body. He mumbled something, but he couldn't talk.   
A moan slip past his lips.  
He clung to Ryo and came on himself.

Ryo smirked and grabbed Akira's wrists, pinning him to the couch. He licked the seed from Akira's body, making him shiver.  
Akira was still hard and Ryo's hot tongue wasn't helping at all. It was tickling, but he didn't had any energy to tell him to stop. Even when Ryo stopped, he could still feel his soft lick marks on his body. His eyes were still closed.  
When he opened them, he saw Ryo, took of his condom, lube in hand; fingering himself. He blushed so hard and bit his lips. He was looking so sexy like this.  
Ryo took his fingers out of himself and sit on Akira's cock, slowly sinking.  
The sounds he was making was too erotic, making Akira blush even more. He had no idea where to put his hands, what to do, nor how to react. He finally gathered himself up a bit to talk.  
"I... didn't had a condom on..."  
These were the only words he managed to say.  
"I want you to cum inside me." Ryo speeded up his motions.   
Akira gulped. He couldn't stop looking at Ryo. His smooth skin, his moans, his slightly flushed face... He looked just like an angel.  
Ryo continued to ride Akira, driving both of them crazy. He cried out in pleasure, thigh muscles working, hands on Akira's belly, eyes opening and closing.  
Akira groaned, he still had no idea what to do. He was just watching Ryo fucking himself on top of him with a red face.  
"Pin me down." Ryo breathed.  
"Huh?"  
"I said pin me down."  
Akira stuttered.  
"I... I can't-"  
"Shut the fuck up and destroy me."  
"Ryo-"  
"Do I need to repeat myself?"  
Akira hesitantly held his shoulders and threw him beneath himself.  
Well, it was Ryo who threw himself.  
He pulled Akira in close.  
"Fuck me so hard that I could still feel you inside me for days."  
Akira felt that his cheeks was burning.  
It was a command.

Akira was carefully making his way inside him.  
"Put it inside completely, don't make me wait anymore."  
Akira did what he wanted without saying anything.  
"Mmhm, yes... Don't stop, move!"  
He moaned as Akira did, moving his hips to the rhythm.  
"Harder! Nhg... I said harder!"  
He wrapped his legs around Akira's waist and pulled him closer, controlling his movements. He bit his finger to hold his noises in, because he knew no matter how loud the music was, everyone would hear him if he didn't.  
Akira felt the need to stroke his pink cheek with the back of his hand, and he did. He then moved to his neck and chest, gently touching him with his fingertips, completely unaware of how he was turning him on even more. When he reached his belly, Ryo shuddered and let out a little moan. He was too sensitive at the moment and Akira's soft touches were making him ticklish.  
"Ryo, I'm coming-"  
"Don't hold back."  
Ryo cried out in pleasure as Akira's seed filled him completely and clung on him. Then he came on himself at a stroke.

Akira stared at him, panting, covered in white liquid. Without noticing, words slip past his lips.  
"You look like an angel."  
Ryo smiled.  
"Am I?"  
He pulled Akira from his hair to kiss him passionately.


End file.
